The First Decree
by loanshark
Summary: Youko attempts to explain the rationale behind the First Decree to Keiki...


**Title: **The First Decree

**Genre: **General

**Rating**: G / K

**Disclaimer:** Juuni Kokki does not in any way belong to me. Nope, not at all…only story line is mine. Even some ideas here aren't…

**Warnings: **Once again, have tried my best to keep to the books as closely as possible. _Tried _being the key word here…

**Summary: **Youko attempts to explain the rationale behind the first decree to Keiki

**Themes: **初勅ですよ (The First Decree)

* * *

His Empress' First Decree left him gaping.

On hindsight, he realized that it was an act that fit her character perfectly. However, this revelation, as with most hindsight, came some time later, and at that point in time he was so shocked that he could barely form any coherent sentence.

As she left the morning meeting, she motioned for him to follow her, and he did, making his way silently behind her into the inner palace. She did not speak, and neither did he, simply because he would not have known what to say.

It was only after they entered her study and were firmly away from all prying eyes that Youko seemed to relax, tense shoulders slumping ever so slightly. Quickly she made her way to her desk, picking up several documents there before turning to her Kirin.

"Here; these are all the things you passed to me in the past few days that needed my seal, as well as the records for the change of Generals in the Royal Army. Help me pass them to the relevant people, alright?"

Keiki nodded, taking the thick stack from her. In the five days since she had returned from Takuho, Youko had been laden with paperwork stemming from the many changes made in the Kingdom's administration. It didn't help that she could not read what was written, and both Keiki and Shokei had had to take turns reading the documents to her. The ex-Princess of Ho had done most of this work, however; Youko insisted that Keiki was busy enough, and did not need her wasting any more of his time.

Keiki suspected that they had been doing a lot more than just work, but held his peace.

"Oh yes," his Empress added suddenly, almost casually. "Among those documents is the one that makes today's decree official."

Keiki knew that he was almost naturally poker-faced; the _sennin_ at Mount Ho had complained, and even scolded him, about it many times. But even he could not stop the slight twitching of his eyebrow at the mention of that first decree.

Having made her way around the desk, his Empress laughed at his expression even as she seated herself. "Was it really that bad?"

Keiki looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. "If that is what your Highness wishes for his Kingdom, then the decree will be for the best."

A politically correct answer, as always. Keiki did not look at his Empress, because he knew that she was scrutinizing him, and he did not want to meet that piercing gaze.

A sigh rang through the room; it reminded the Kirin of a time several months back, when Youko had, out of frustration, suggested that she ban sighing in her first decree. _At least she did not go with that_, was his only thought as he watched his Empress stand again and make her way to him.

"Tell me Keiki," her voice was soft and gently inquiring. "What is wrong with this decree?"

He looked up in surprise at her wording. "There's nothing wrong with it, Your Highness," he protested.

"Then why do you look at me as though I have just made another mistake that will cost far more than anyone can care to imagine?"

Keiki fidgeted slightly at the question, trying to get the thoughts in his head into a coherent form. "…there is nothing wrong with that law, Your Highness. I am just wondering why of all things, you would mention this as the first decree. There are so many other laws or plans that Your Highness could have started on through this…"

The Kirin trailed off, but his Empress chuckled. "That would have helped the people more, is that it?" She laughed again as Keiki averted his eyes from hers, before subsiding into a smile.

"To tell you the truth, I spent a long time thinking this over. You're right – I could have put many other plans into motion that will now need the approval of my seven Chief Officials before they can be made law. But I suspect that many of these plans will come about anyway, because they have to do with the welfare of the people. Kowtows, on the other hand, have nothing at all to do with their direct welfare, and you were correct in saying earlier that some would feel disrespected – which means that it would be difficult to later pass as law."

Youko turned away toward her desk, contemplating the things spread across it before continuing. "Did I ever tell you, Keiki? When we first entered the Palace, the one thing that stood out amidst the welcoming calls was the whisper of '_Kai-Tatsu_'. After En-Ou explained to me why Kei was hoping for a King, I set my mind to ignore those whispers. But even if the whispering stopped, it didn't matter, because as they bowed to me, I didn't know if they were laughing at how dumb I was, or disappointed with my lack of decisiveness."

She turned again to find Keiki regarding her. "And of course, the sighs said a lot as well." She could not help but smile as he turned away once more from her gaze. "But the main thing was bowing because, Keiki, while people can train their voices from showing their true emotions, most cannot keep their emotions from their eyes. And how can I see their eyes if they are bowing to me?"

"That is why you made this your first decree?"

"It is also for the reasons I mentioned this morning," Youko reminded him gently. "One of the many things I have learned is not to just follow what other people want me to do, and I wish that the people of Kei learn this as well. Bowing is just an act of submission, and be doing away with it, I want the people to learn that they need not be so submissive if those governing them are obviously in the wrong.

Youko fell silent, and for a while, Keiki just stared at her contemplatively, before his lips turned up into a small smile. "Your Highness really has changed a lot."

Her eyes softened at the words, before she spoke again. "I really must thank you, Keiki. You put up with all my eccentricities and selfishness even though it must be completely different from what you wish for, and through it all you still trust me…I am very sorry."

Keiki raised an eyebrow at that. "What for, Your Highness? You are my Queen, and as your Kirin, I live to serve you."

But Youko shook her head. "Still, I'm sure I get you to do the weirdest things. Like forcing you to a battlefield, making you dictate documents to me, using your _shirei_ to kill so many people…"

Keiki winced slightly, before looking at her solemnly. "Then, Your Highness, if I may be excused for being rude, I will ask one thing of you."

Youko looked up at this. "What is it?" she asked, curiously.

"That you will continue doing what you believe is best for the Kingdom, and that you will not lose the open-mindedness that enables you to listen to the words of your people. As your Kirin, that is all I am hoping for."

The smile directed at him was blinding. "I will try my best, Keiki."

He returned the smile, heart at rest. "And so shall I."


End file.
